Scarlett Fox
Scarlett Fox is a fictional character that is a recurring supporting character in The Ralph and Ryan Series and a main antagonist in The Justice Heroes Comic series and the youtube series voiced by Fanta-chan. Character Overview Scarlett fox is the biological mother of Ralph and Rita Fox in The Ralph and Ryan Series. At The start of the series she was the comical MILF character who fight her daughter Rita fox over her sex interest Ralph Bear. Scarlett use to be a notorious Mafia criminal along side with Haiiro Fox until after years of doing successful crimes she retired and lives a happy life with Haiiro raising the two children of hers and sometimes going back to her old criminal ways. Appearance Scarlett is a anthromorphic red fox female with a very busty and curvious figure with a noticeably large tail, wavy black hair with purple highlights, dark purple eye shadow, black lip-stick, and a skintight black latex leotard with long boots and exposed clevage. Scarlett outfits through out the series are mostly made in an attempt to seduce and alluring than casual like the other member of the fox family from her yellow secretary outfit on her debut appearance to a LBD (Little Black Dress) she wore in later appearances working with the Z-foundation. She also has a Goddess form where she grows from a 100ft tall light orange/yellow fox demon with 9 tails with black eyes with white pupils. Personality Scarlett is a seductive, sultry, very flirty, vain, sarcastic and manipulative Fox demoness who loves to get what she wants through intimidation and sex. She tends to control the situation to fit her own needs and desires and get men she wants as her accomplice, someone to frame for her crimes, or her personal little play mate. Scarlett normally in her family she's a sweet and friendly person, usually greeting her guest (especially handsome young male guest) and treat them with great kindness and care, but towards women she'll grow jealous and try to compete especially to her own daughter Rita which leads to many fights in the Ralph and Ryan series. She also has a seriously bad short temper and when she does so you will run for the hills and keep running as she can use hero sonic shout to annihilate a large area. Scarlett has the strongest sexual appetite out of all the characters and always have lots of sexual intercourse with various young bachelors with her favorite particular fetish. When it comes to crime she very cool and collected and tends to not beat around the bush and do her mission with style. Special Abilities Scarlett has the ability to warp reality to that of a cartoon, like hammer space, teleportation and breaking the laws of physic and in comparison to Ryan and Rita they're more deadly,more precise and the strongest of the reality bending powers. Scarlett powers is unlimited elasticity but she got alot more precision and frightening more deadly skills in hand to hand combat than her children Ralph and Rita. Scarlett can use these abilities to the point of malleability of slime and the density of rubber. She can shape shift into anything and even imitate and perfectly copy her opponents powers and abilities. Her body can even adapt in battle making the fight tougher for her opponents and has near lighting fast reflexes able to keep up easily to the blinding fast Shadow kawasaki or Stupid moose. With abilities like these make Scarlett the ultimate assassin. Synposis Trivia * Is Prone to Rabies * Is written as a parody of the MILF or Femme Fatale Archetype